Locktouch Support
Locktouch Support ''(ロックタッチサポート ''Rokkutatchisapōto) ''lit. '''Bonding Support '''is a bond or affiliation between multiple playable characters through which they can gain certain in-game statistical bonuses. Each level of Locktouch Supports depend on the topic of the conversation. Level C= Just alone until you feel as if there's someone present. Sometimes a surprise will appear. Level B= Try again by going solo. He/She appears again and slowly grows in friendship by kicking up a logical conversation. Level A= Close to Best Friends Forever. Level S= Completely bonded in affection and engagement. Types of Supports from each game The most familiar form of supports first appeared in ''Destiny Akardos. In this type of support, supports have three different ranks, A, B, and C. Supports must be built by having characters end their turn adjacent to each other or while one character is rescuing the other, with the speed of the support varying from support to support and each character having between 3 and 7 available supports. When a certain number of support points is reached, the Support option becomes available and the characters can initiate a conversation that will increase the rank of their support. The characters get the bonus for being within three squares of each other, with the nature of the bonuses being determined by elemental affinity and higher ranks of support giving stronger bonuses. Depending on the game, you can raise a support rank between two characters more than once per map. For example, in Destiny Akardos, you can have two characters raise their support rank twice in one chapter, while in Emblem Eternal you can only raise the support rank between two characters once per chapter or map. Most support conversations further smaller side-stories, or give the player an insight on a particular character's history. In addition, many characters can get a different ending if they have an A support with another character by the game's end. For example, in Destiny Akardos, Merrick and Linda will ultimately get married post-game if an A level support is made between the characters before the ending. Support conversations are added to a library that can be accessed in the Extras menu. A character may only get 5 support conversations in one playthrough (This limit was removed in Legends Awakening). Therefore a player would have to play the game multiple times in order to achieve hundred percent support for every character. A variant of this system appears in Swords of Fate. In this title, any two characters can be made to support. Many various actions can build support points, such as healing, shoving, being adjacent, and being deployed in the same chapter. As before, supports have A/B/C ranks, but characters may now only have one support at a time. Character-specific conversation events were also removed. While supported units can speak to each other, it typically takes the form of a generic single line of dialogue with few exceptions. Destiny Akardos In Destiny Akardos, the support mechanics borrow various elements from other games, combining elements of Bond Supports with the Support system introduced in The Binding Blade. Supports are again built by deploying characters in the same chapter and have ranks from A to C. Level C supports provide +5 to Hit and Avoid, B supports provide +10, and A supports provide +10 to Hit and Avoid and +5 to Critical and Critical Evade. Like Delyra 776 ''and the original ''Monshō no Nazo, supports can again be one way. There is no limit to the number of supports you can have. Emblem Eternal Emblem Eternal uses the same system as Destiny Akardos, but also adds Base Conversations between supporting units between chapters. Legends Awakening Supports in Legends Awakening are earned by acquiring LT Support Points. Each Support Level between two units require a certain amount of Support Points in order to activate each level. Point amounts differ between each character, Support Level and difficulty level, but they usually require 18-45 points. On a map, a pair can earn up to 27 Support Points. However, any points awarded via Event Tile or Seed of Trust do not apply to the 27 point cap. Supporting Supports affect numerous Dual System bonuses including Stat bonuses, Dual Support bonuses, Dual Strike, and Dual Guard activation rate boosts. The higher the unit's Support level, the higher the bonuses received in battle. Characters are allowed to A-Support as many units that are applicable to them. However, each character can only create one S-Support by pairing them with an opposite gender, same generation unit. When S-Support is reached, the characters will marry and be listed as Wife or Husband (or Companion) on their partner's status screens. Children Once an LT Support has been achieved, a new paralogue will be unlocked as long as Chapter 13 has been completed. These paralogues revolve around the recruitment of their child. All children characters, besides Eleanore and female Reuben, are fixed to their mothers. Thus Dakota will always have Alys for a daughter and not Galen or Oriel. The child is generally recruited by having either Sokara or the child's mother talk to them, though there are exceptions. If they are recruited and they survive their paralogue, they will automatically unlock C-Supports for both parents as well as their sibling if they have one. If any male child character is the sibling of Eleanore or female Reuben they will lose the ability to LT Support them. Their lover support will be replaced with Reuben or Kendora's sibling A-Support. Swords of Fate The support system from Legends Awakening returns in Swords of Fate. Like Legends Awakening, two characters can build support points with each other, given them bonuses in battle. There is no limit to how many LT Supports can be built for a character, allowing them to support with all applicable units if the player puts in time to do so. LT Supports LT Supports makes a return, resulting in children once two characters reach that Support level. For characters married to the Avatar, their Bonding dialogue (Skinship dialogue in the Japanese version) changes in the player's My Castle Personal Quarters and they will share the room with them. Also, players can have S-Support+ if they attain the rank with Akira and Vivienne for males and females respectively, although they cannot have children. When any two characters LT Support, the spouses gain the ability to use a Partner Seal to allow them to reclass to their spouse's base class. However, there are exceptions for the Avatar, Risa, Khorne, Katsumi, Celess, both Raraen, Cryche and Alissea, in which their spouse will access their secondary class instead. In the case the spouse's base class is the same as the secondary class of the listed, they will get another class provided. However, it is abided by the game's rules of LT Support that any unit from different nations cannot marry each other. Heroes, Echoes, Vanguard Dawn, and Warriors The support system from both Legends Awakening and Swords of Fate ''return in these games. Like ''Legends Awakening a''nd ''Swords of Fate, two characters can build support points with each other, given them bonuses in battle. There is no limit to how many LT Supports can be built for a character, allowing them to support with all applicable units if the player puts in time to do so. Exclusive Points for the longest couple will appear as Royalty Cards. Each Royalty Card has numerous splash screens of each couple, despite the combinations of each unit that can be sometimes defaulted or paired up with in any of the recent KvD games. Bonus Content See List of default LT Supports.Category:Extras